Breaking up is hard enough
by Mifb
Summary: Yet another story of Bulma and Vegeta getting together during those three years. The only thing is Yamcha ain't the bad guy! There will be some lemony goodness in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okaaay, so here it is, my first DBZ fanific! After reading a few of them I decided to take a stab at writing one of my own. Let me know what you think! I will definitely try to get the chapters up as qucikly as possible. Thanks ^_^

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own DBZ. If I did, I would have undoubtebly made Vegeta the focus! :P**

"Uh!"

How could she have the audacity?

"Uh!"

Did she forget who he was?

Uh!

The small Saiyan jumped up from this push ups, sweat glistening on his body as he angrily punched at the air. His mind swirling with the events that took place earlier that day…

* * *

><p>He had been working out, nonstop for three days, when the gravity room decided enough was enough and shut down. The sudden decrease in gravity sent him flying into the ceiling as he dodged an energy blast, which blew up against the wall. Cursing under his breath in an alien tongue, he landed in front of the control panel. After smashing buttons on the control panel for a few minutes, the Saiyan decided to search for the blue haired banshee to fix it. Walking out of the gravity room, he searched for her weak ki. Upon finding out that she was in the lab he smirked, delighting in the idea of bothering her while she worked.<p>

"Woman!"

The blue haired woman jumped, having been engrossed in the machinery in front of her. Vegeta smirked at how easy it was to scare her, but quickly reverted to his well known glare as she turned in her seat. He couldn't help but notice her eyes wander down to his unclothed chest before quickly returning to his icy stare. _How could she not want to look?_ He thought to himself, stroking his already inflated ego.

"Geez Vegeta! At least knock before you come barging in! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" she said with her hand over her heart.

"The gravity room needs to be fixed." He stated, ignoring her comment and crossing his arms. _Does this woman even know how to clean?_ He thought noticing the papers and machinery strewn about her work space.

Bulma rolled her eyes "Well you're gonna have to take a number, buddy." She said, crossing her arms and imitading his pose, "I'm still working on that bot you destroyed the other day and I've got a couple of other projects that need to get done."

"I'll give you until tomorrow to fix it" he countered, internally smiling as he saw her turn red in the face with anger and clench her small fists.

"Excuse you!" Bulma shouted jumping up to from her seat and storming up to Vegeta "But you will not tell me what to do!" she poked him in the chest.

"How to do it" Poke.

"Or when it will get done" Poke, poke.

Vegeta stood momentarily shocked; he hadn't expected this to happen. During their usual arguments, she would throw an insult or two at him, but never had she physically touched him. Not since his days under Frieza's rule, has _anyone _laid a finger on him, _especially _not a weakling human.

His shock was immediately replaced with anger.

"How dare you put your hands on me!" He shouted, clutching his fists "Do you know who I am? I am-"

"A clown!" Bulma retorted, interrupting him "Who thinks he can just come waltzing into my lab, giving me demands! Lest you forget you are my GUEST in MY home and I can kick you to the curb whenever I want!"

This woman had either bumped her head or conjured up some courage since the last time they argued. Regardless, he didn't care; all he knew was that this Earth woman had the audacity to insult him! The Prince of all Saiyans!

"Woman" Vegeta said between clenched teeth as he backed her up against her desk "I should kill you for your insolence"

Vegeta looked at her as she bit her lip, seeing the hesitation on her face before being replaced with something else: determination.

"And risk losing you precious gravity room?" He felt her hot breath on his ear as she leaned close to him "I knew you were an impatient man, Vegeta; I didn't think you were dumb as well. So if I were you, I'd turn around and walk that cute little tush of yours out of here and be happy that I'll even consider fixing anything for you"

Vegeta stood wide-eyed as Bulma pulled back smirking as she maneuvered away from him and sat in her lab chair, getting back to what she had been working on before. Vegeta's anger had quickly dissipated the second her breath reached his skin and his mind ran wild with what he would do to her. _She must be a witch! _He thought while shaking his head, ridding himself of his indecent thoughts. With a growl, Vegeta turned on his heels and stormed out of the lab.

"Thanks for dropping by!"

* * *

><p><em>I should have blasted her!<em>

Vegeta thought as he threw one last kick into the air. Believing that the woman had cast a short spell on him during their argument that morning, he thought it best he trained elsewhere. He took a moment to admire the destruction laid before him. Pine needles and branches littered the ground, as well as the few unlucky trees who had received the worst of Vegeta's anger. Singe marks could be seen on the trunks of trees still left standing, smoke coming out of their scars. His stomach growled, piercing the silence surrounding him. It was dark now and it had been a while since he had last eaten, however he hesitated on heading back to Capsule Corp. He didn't want to bump into the woman and risk having a repeat of this morning. Then again, if he decided to 'rough it out' he would have to hunt his meal, which would prove to be bothersome being that he scared them all away while training. With a sigh, Vegeta flew up into the sky heading in the direction of Capsule Corp. and thinking of ways to avoid the spell casting woman.

* * *

><p>Bulma let out a sigh "I reaally don't feel like cooking" she said to herself while searching the refrigerator for any leftovers. <em>I wonder if Vegeta's coming back. Augh! There's no way I'm cooking for his Saiyan appetite, I'll just order take-out<em>. She thought as she slammed the fried door in frustration. Picking up the phone, she dialed the number of her favorite Chinese take-out. While on hold she leaned against the counter and looked at the pink on her freshly painted nails, admiring her handiwork. She wore a light pink tank top and hot pink boy shorts with a white trim to match her nails. She had finished Vegeta's bot not too long after he stormed out and took the free time to relax and primp herself; she even had enough time to straighten out her curly hair. Sure, she told Vegeta that she had other things to do, but she really just wanted some time to her self. She smiled to herself, thinking of how flustered he looked this morning when she refused to back down. She never thought she'd see the day when the Prince of all Saiyans would be left speechless. Her mind quickly wandered to the image of his body and the heat she felt from him while trapped between him and her desk; she shivered at the thought. Since the day she had first encountered the vertically challenged Saiyan on Namek, she had developed a slight crush. It was the main reason why she had been so quick to let him stay with her three months ago. Since then her crush had only deepened. Having always been around men who asked 'How high?' when she said 'jump,' his defiance and stubborness was quite refreshing and drew her in like a moth to a light. It also didn't help much that he always walked around without a shirt and those tight spandex shorts on, a majority of the time. Sure, she was still with Yamcha, but he always looked and flirted with other girls, so there was certainly nothing wrong with her doing the same. Plus, she never really _flirted_ with Vegeta, _it's not considered flirting if they don't flirt back _she reasoned, but she sure as hell looked.

Snapped out of her thoughts by the unintelligible person on the line, she placed her order. As she hung up the phone, the back door swung open making her jump.

"Geez Vegeta!" She yelled, knowing immediately who it was and facing him "What did I say about scaring me to death?"

"I would only be so fortunate" he muttered as he walked over to the refrigerator, not once looking her way. "Woman, why is there no food?" He was bent over looking into the fridge, giving Bulma a nice view of his toned ass. She cocked her head to the side, admiring the view.

"Well, if you _must_ know, I ordered take out. It should be here in about an hour, which is pretty fast considering how much food I ordered." Bulma walked over to the kitchen table, grabbing her Cosmo she had made earlier and leaned against the table. She watched as Vegeta grabbed a carton of orange juice and walk over to the cabinets to grab a cup. Even though he was covered in dirt and, what looked like, pine needles she couldn't help but think of how much more sexier it made him look. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped herself. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that she planned to fix the gravity room first thing in the morning as he had asked, actually, demanded her to do.

"What's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked, taking notice of her opening and quickly closing her mouth, "Has that small brain of yours finally shut down and you've forgotten how to speak?" He smirked, filling his cup.

"No, Prince of all pain in the asses, I was going to say something but changed my mind" She said, taking the final sip of her Cosmo.

"Wise of you to bite your tongue around me, woman. Good to see you have some sense left in you" He responded, as he faced her leaning against the sink. As his eyes wandered over her body, he was immediately reminded of why he wanted to avoid her. Her shorts showed off her lean, long creamy legs and her tank top made it painfully obvious the she was not wearing a bra. He felt the blood rush to his loins at the sight of her, but he managed to keep himself under control. _What is she doing to me?_

Bulma, oblivious to the internal struggle of the man standing before her, slammed her empty cup on the table and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, I was going to tell you that I was gonna work on the gravity room tomorrow morning but" she crossed her arms bringing one arm up to tap her chin thoughtfully "Now that I think about it, I have a meeting in the morning. As a matter of fact, I might be busy all day" Narrowing her eyes and looking at the increasingly angry Saiyan "and possibly all week."

Vegeta glared at her trying his hardest not to crush the cup in his hands, nor ravish the defiant blue haired woman standing across from him "You should keep that sense about you and fix the gravity room in the morning."

Bulma let out a dramatic sign "I don't know Vegeta, company meetings are _very _important and _very_ long. I usually get a bunch of paperwork at the end of each one. I'll see what I can do." With that she walked out of the kitchen, a look of triumph spreading over her face as she heard Vegeta crush his cup onto the counter.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think of it so far? I actually have about five pages worth of this story handwritten down, front and back, (I'm studying to be a teacher and I have nothing else better to do while doing my 80 hours of observation!). I was planning to have my chapter one end on my fifth page, but after typing it up and seeing I had four pages, I decided to end it here. Read and review. I am definitely open to suggestions! The more you review the quicker I'll put up chapters :P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I threatened to hold the story hostage if I didn't get a lot of reviews, but I couldn't do that to you guys! (Or to myself really) So here's chapter two. Enjoy

**Disclaimer: As stated previously, I do not own DBZ ****…. Sniffle sniffle**

**Chapter 2**

_That woman is driving me insane! _Vegeta thought to himself as he stood in the shower, the cold water hitting his hot skin. He needed a cold shower badly, especially after seeing what that blue haired witch was wearing. Her skin looked so soft, easily seeing the outline of her nipples; how baldy he wanted to… He slammed his fist into the shower wall, cracking a few, shaking the thoughts from his head. He had to stop thinking about her in that way! There was no way he would, or should, ever consider laying down with her. Kakaroto may have decided to settle down with a human and producing a half-breed, but there was no way he would dare taint his royal Saiyan heritage. She was a human; a weakling. However, he hadn't been able to help the thoughts of her from coming to his head during his stay.

It was about two months ago that he had seen her laid out by the pool. She was wearing a black two piece swimsuit, leaving very little to his imagination. He couldn't help but stare at her as he made his way to the gravity room. Noticing the way the black contrasted against her soft cream colored skin and the way her chest moved up and down as she breathed. The way the sun gleaned off her soft skin accentuating her curves made him nearly trip over his own two feet. He had taken notice of her beauty while on Namek, but seeing her in the swim suit let his fantasies run wild. Since then his fantasies increased and it didn't help him much when she would prance around the house in such revealing clothing, almost as if she were trying to tempt him. However, that couldn't be the case; she was with that scar faced weakling and was faithful to him even when he was not. There were many occasions when Vegeta's sensitive smell could pick up the scent of another woman on the weakling. Even with all the signs pointing to the scar-faced weaklings' infidelities, the woman decided to stay with him. While it made no sense to him, ultimately Vegeta didn't care; he had much more important things to think about than the love lives of a pathetic race. He needed to focus on his training and to his displeasure, this woman was invading his thoughts. Vegeta turned on the hot water, letting it warm his chilled skin. _I'll have to have better control of myself_.

* * *

><p><em>Kami, is that man annoying<em> Bulma thought, _yet so…sexy_. She was sitting on her living room couch, flipping through channels and sipping on her third Cosmo. She could feel the buzz from the alcohol setting in and welcomed it with open arms. It had been pretty stressful for her these past few days with work, a certain demanding Saiyan, and her always unfaithful boyfriend, _especially _because of her boyfriend. She sighed as she stopped on one her favorite movies, The Princess Bride. Oh how she wished she could find her prince charming. She had always hoped it would be Yamcha, but with the way things had been developing, it didn't seem to be the case. She had always known Yamcha wasn't boyfriend of the year, forgetting her birthdays at times. When she found out the first time he had been unfaithful to her, it broke her heart. Unfortunately, she accepted him back into her life that time and each time after that. It wasn't that she had low self esteem; she knew that she was the most beautiful and eligible heiress out there. Men practically killed one another to get a chance to even speak to her. It was just a matter of convenience; she had been with Yamcha for so long that she didn't want to take the time to look for someone else. Now, with her taking on more responsibility of her fathers' empire, it seemed like she would never have the time to find someone else. At this point she was just settling.

Ding Dong

The doorbell snapped her out of her thoughts and she slowly got up from the couch and made the trek down the halls to the front door. The delivery boy was struggling with the many bags in his hand. Instead of struggling with them herself, Bulma led him to the living room and instructed him to put the bags on the table. After paying and tipping him nicely, she set about taking the containers out of the bags.

Vegeta walked down the stairs and stopped, watching Bulma bent over the coffee table her shorts riding up on her showing the bottom of her, well, bottom. Snapping himself out of his own perverse thoughts, he continued down the stairs with his arms crossed.

"Giving me a free show, huh?"

Bulma jumped up, turning to the smirking Saiyan "Ugh! Stop sneaking up on me you… you pervert!"

"You're the one who prances around here with such little clothing" He responded while walking around to the front of the couch and sitting. He stared at the tv, willing himself to not look at her, remembering how easy it was to see through her tank top.

"It IS my house. I can wear whatever I want. What's wrong Veggie" She said turning her back to him and shaking her butt, "want something you can't have?"

Blushing furiously, Vegeta pushed her away. "Vile woman!"

"Oh Vegeta, I was just messing with ya." Bulma laughed as she grabbed a Styrofoam container and handed it to the red faced Saiyan. "It's called General Tao's chicken; eat it, you'll like it."

Vegeta snatched the container out of her hand and quickly began eating. Bulma just rolled her eyes and grabbed some food for her self.

Twenty minutes later, empty containers were piled on the coffee table and Vegeta leaned back into the couch, his hunger satisfied. He looked to his right, the woman was curled up on the couch holding a pillow close to her chest. As she took a sip from her fourth Cosmo a tear rolled down her cheek, as the two people on screen shared a passionate kiss. _Foolish emotional woman_ he thought to himself

"Why are you watching this boring garbage?"

Bulma shrugged, the alcohol making her feel at ease.

"It's over so you can pick something" She passed the remote, which he immediately snatched out of her hand. As he flipped through the channels, Bulma looked at him. She had been around her fair share of muscled men, but none of them held a light to Vegeta. (Maybe Goku, but it's been a while since she's seen that flaky Saiyan.) Vegeta's muscles made Yamcha look like a 12 year old boy; what she wouldn't give to have those arms wrapped around her right now. With a mischievous grin, she placed her empty cup down and inched closer to him.

Feeling her near him, Vegeta glared at her from the corner of his eye.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh… well I was just noticing how big your muscles are" she replied, placing her right hand on his right bicep. "As a matter of fact" she continued, moving her hand to his chest "I've never realized how… handsome you are"

Vegeta smirked, never one to turn down a compliment, "I'm surprised it took you so long to notice."

"You're so arrogant" she giggled, giving his chest a smack.

With one swift, albeit clumsy, move Vegeta's smirk gave way to shock as Bulma drunkenly pulled herself up to straddle him.

"Wha—"

"Oh stop… I just want to get a better look at you. I'd be lying if I said I've never wanted to touch your muscles." Bulma placed her hand on his chest, wishing he wasn't wearing the white wife-beater he had on. She traced the outline of his chest muscles before tracing her fingers down towards his abs; his muscles clenching as her hands moved over them.

_What is she doing_ Vegeta's mind swirled with lust and confusion at Bulma's touch. Her delicate hands doing a number on his will power. It also didn't help that he now had a perfect view of her breasts, taking everything it had in him not to pull her forward and have a taste. While part of him was considering pushing her off, the other side of him was curious to see how far she would go. However, the latter thought flew out the window when he felt her pulling his wife-beater up.

"Woman, you're drunk." He said as he grabbed her wrists.

"You're no fun," she said pouting her lips, very disappointed that he had stopped her. Unfortunately for him, Bulma Briefs was used to getting what she wanted. She let go of his wife-beater and wiggled her wrists free from Vegeta's grasp. "If I were you, I would take full advantage of this. Kami knows _this _will never happen again." Vegeta didn't respond, but watched as she placed her hands on his shoulders, gliding them over to his neck and up into his unruly hair, leaning in closer to his face. Vegeta closed his eyes, purring as she massaged his scalp. _She's casting her spell on me again._ Bulma suppressed a giggle watching the warrior prince turn into a purring kitten in her hands. As his face became more relaxed she inched her face closer to his, their lips just centimeters apart. His eyes flew open as she pushed her lips upon his, sucking on them, trying to get him to reciprocate. After a moment of hesitation, he shyly began to kiss her fully aware of the very obvious bulge forming in his grey sweats. Bulma began to move her hips and felt the bump against her thigh, feeling the wetness that pooled between her legs at its touch. Vegeta could smell her lust, his will power at its breaking point. Bulma slowly moved one hand down to the offending member but was stopped before it could reach its destination. Confused, she pulled back from their kiss and looked at Vegeta's hardened face.

"No woman, you're _drunk_" he said, making sure to emphasize the last word.

Before she could respond, he effortlessly moved her over to the side and stood up leaving the room and heading to his bedroom. Bulma sat on the couch, looking at the spot where he had stood. After a few seconds, she shrugged her shoulders and grabbed the remote. "He's so annoying" she said out loud, while flipping through the channels.

* * *

><p>I know, I'm such a tease... First time writing a sexual-ish scene, hope it got your blood flowing... I'll have chapter three up soon enough! As always, let me know what you think and if I need improvements... till next time<p> 


End file.
